


分外之事

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 有借鉴电视剧《猫鼠游戏/妙警贼探(White Collar)》的手法





	分外之事

雨水滴滴嗒嗒顺着遮阳篷滑落，重重地掉在地上溅湿躲在里头避雨人的裤管。Frank拨开自己因为忙碌工作而忘记修剪的刘海，抬头看着密布乌云的天，不禁和旁边的行人说道：“看来一时半会可停不了了。”

“唉，真倒霉。”身侧的一位女士怏怏地搭腔，她穿了一身米色的职业套装，肤色丝袜下是一双同色系的细跟皮鞋，因为雨天的关系浅色的皮面被雨水淋得有些斑驳。

而另外一位蓄起胡子的戴眼镜男士在环顾四周后，也回应道：“距离这里最近的车站跑过去也得湿个透彻，还是再等等吧。”

Frank用纸巾擦拭了一下自己的文件包：“既然如此不如一起进去坐一坐吧。”他们的身后就是一家咖啡厅，即使是避雨需求，挡在商铺的门前也不是太体面的事情。

女士起初有些迟疑，但在看到门前的推广餐牌时也点了头，戴眼镜的男士则煞有其事地掏出怀表：“时间还有余。”

他们坐在靠窗的位置，原本是景色甚好的大片玻璃幕墙，如今也被大雨打得模糊起来，根据女士的提议他们点了一份特价的下午茶套餐，正巧三个人的套餐。

在谈话中得知，那位戴眼镜的男士来自加州，目前正在从事文学研究，长期为一家报纸的评论板块撰稿，随身还带着自费印刷的薄薄诗集。在作家先生介绍完自己后，女士便开始絮絮叨叨地讲述了她丈夫投资失败一夕间不知所踪，只留下她不停工作还债的故事，并且非常遗憾地在两个小时前她还被解雇了。

热腾腾的摩卡总算暖和了Frank的身子，但他还是更想念Carl时常为他做的热巧克力，不会过于甜腻但也能满足味蕾的享受，就和他待在Carl的公寓直到那里变成他们俩的家一样。Frank开始以飞行员的身份为自己作简介：“我正在休假，和我的伴侣约好了六点钟去中心广场碰面。”

“您真是年轻有为，如果我的侄子能和您一样优秀就好了。”女士羡慕地说，她甚至将小袋子里的照片拿出来：“这原本是我放在办公桌上的，幸好没有摆太多东西，收拾起来也很方便。”她叹了口气，眼帘低垂，眼角的细微皱纹里也夹着疲倦的意味。

作家先生安慰她：“一切总会好的，愿好运降临在你身上。”

“谢谢你，作家先生。”女士拢了拢自己的外套，仿佛这样能让她安心一些。

“你喜欢樱桃吗？飞行员先生，请吃吧。”作家先生把赠送的一小叠樱桃推倒Frank面前，为了掩饰自己一时的走神Frank顺承了下来：“那我就不客气了。”他说话的时候还带着点年轻人的活泼气息，惹得女士的眼神中不禁多了几分慈爱。

水晶灯下的樱桃闪闪发光，记忆中月色下的樱桃同样璀璨诱人。Carl曾经把他带回几个小时车程距离的老家，在某天晚上他睡不着，一时兴起偷偷流进了老家的樱桃园里，爬到树桠上一边吹着晚风一边往兜里塞新鲜的樱桃。Carl后来发现了他，但并没有和以前那般训斥，只是坐在树下，和他有一搭没一搭地聊了一个晚上，而他努力地不让自己吃剩的樱桃核掉到Carl脑袋上。

“作家先生，您经常需要到处取材吗？”Frank漫不经心地问道，他在避雨时留意到作家先生的皮鞋跟磨损得非常严重。

“啊，不。”作家先生托了托眼镜：“一般我都在家里，只是今天受朋友之邀来参加聚会。”他把诗集再一次拿出来：“这是带来的见面礼，有时候就会有这种交流会。”

Frank伸手接过诗集，他从封面、扉页、正文一一翻阅：“您是个了不起的人。”最后他说道。

“这场雨看起来还有好一阵子才会停了。”女士总在关心窗外的状况，她原本准备回到妹妹家去，她的侄子待她很好，可惜学习头脑有些迟钝。

Frank点头，他摸了摸手表，女士好奇地探过头，问：“您的手表是爱人送的吗？我见您似乎非常珍视。”

“是的，这是我去年的生日礼物。”Frank笑着说，银色表带的机械手表，表盘是带纹理的深邃蓝色，在四个时刻点上镶嵌了不大的碎钻，整体设计沉稳却又稍显花俏，如果女士拿到手表翻过来，还会看见底盘上刻有Frank的全名。那可一点儿也不像是Carl的审美选择，但非常适合Frank，以至于后者在收到礼物时差点想问是办公室的哪位女同事帮忙出谋划策过。

“我该给我的伴侣打个电话了。”他举起手在耳边做了个打电话的手势，女士笑着打趣：“现在离六点可还早，她管你很严吧。”

“或许呢。”Frank耸耸肩，离开座位朝着咖啡馆的公共电话走去。

等他回来时，女士和作家先生正交换着钞票，他拉开椅子问：“这是怎么了？”

“嘿，你回来了。作家先生跟我说他发现自己现金快用完了，我想着给侄子买东西也不着急，就先和作家先生换了支票。”女士边说着边继续收拾，她说：“作家先生还说，他的朋友那儿似乎有个打字员的空缺，可以介绍我过去试试。”

“是吗，遇到好人了。”Frank喝着咖啡，看上去兴致没有方才高了。

作家先生频频打开怀表，可雨势始终没有减弱。女士依然唠叨，拉着Frank家长里短，又打听他作为飞行员的趣事。

尖锐的警笛声撕开雨帘，最后三辆警车停驻在咖啡馆的门前。“发生什么事情了吗？”女士下意识地抱紧自己的手提袋。

“不，没事，放宽心。”Frank安慰她道：“只是我伴侣来接我了。”

在女士错愕的目光中他解释道：“他就在门口，他是个好人。”然后他拍了下自己的脑门：“他是FBI，当然是好人。”

Frank在临走前按了按作家先生的肩膀，却没有与之对视，走到门口才与准备进门的探员低声说了两句。还没等他把从公文包里拿出的雨伞撑开，便听到作家先生被逮捕的声音。

他钻进警车后座里，挤到Carl的身旁：“我这次做得不错吧？”

“Frank，你这个小骗子，这不是你的工作范畴，再一次。”Carl忍住要翻白眼的冲动，打击了身边那位一脸渴求表扬的年轻人，却在准备推开他时转而把手插进他柔软的头发里揉搓，像对待家里那只金毛犬一样：“不过，干得不错。”

他知道Frank很聪明，记忆力也比普通人好，无论他是有意还是无意碰到通缉令上的诈骗犯，他总是忍不住掺上一脚，他的确很适合外勤工作。这次利用随身诗集扉页交易某银行特殊纸质支票的材料，Frank可谓手到擒来。或许是时候要跟上头申请，让Frank发挥他更多的才能了。

FIN.


End file.
